Beth's personal trainer
by dietgirl234
Summary: Beth is a 15 year old girl who is very overweight. She starts off at 12 stone 5lbs (173 lbs). When her mum takes action and books her in for personal training sessions, Beth is scared but her fears are at ease when she sees and meets her trainer. A 23 year old sweet and thoughtful lad. However 7 months after starting training, there is a sudden death. Will he be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

Beth was an average sort of girl. Growing up she seemed to have everything in life... Nice siblings, a good family and she got good grades. However she struggled with her weight. She was only 15 years old but she'd not always been overweight... It stemmed from when both of her grandad's died in the same year when she was only 10... Six weeks apart to be exact. She'd turned to food as a coping mechanism to help deal with all of these pent up emotions that she had built within her. The way she looked on it was that other people had drug and alcohol problems so why couldn't she have her coping mechanism?. Her life change for the better a year ago. One cold winters day in January her mum approached her and said, "Beth your weight is out of control... You need help I've booked a personal trainer and we're going to meet him this afternoon". Beth felt a surge of dread wash over her... What if he was horrible? What if he laughed? So many thoughts ran through her mind before she answered her mother, "How old is he?" she asked dreading what she'd say. "He's 23 so he's not going to be some horrible teenager" her mother replied. Two hours later and the appointment came for Beth to meet her personal trainer... they went to a renowned gym in London. Her mum saw Kurtis, her trainer and waved to him. "Mum!" Beth hissed "You're so embarrassing!". Seeing that Beth was scared, sad and scared Kurtis came over to her and ruffled her hair. "Hey little one! You don't need to be scared"... Beth instantly took a liking to him and felt that there was something different about him. After her mum filled out the forms, she left and Kurtis did the first weigh in. "Right Beth, step on the scale". Beth stepped on the scale and Kurtis said, "Beth you weigh 12 stone 5lbs"...


	2. Chapter 2 training session

They entered the gym and Beth was very scared... After all this was something new to her but having Kurtis there made her feel better and more sure of herself. Whilst on the cross trainer, Kurtis frowned, "You're very quiet what's up?"... Beth looked up at him, "Oh nothing..." Kurtis frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "Hey you can talk to me about anything... I won't tell anyone whatever you tell me will stay between us". Beth stared back, "You promise?"... Kurtis smiled, "I promise". Whilst moving the machine backwards and forwards she sighed, "I don't want the kids at school to pick on me anymore I'm sick of it...". Kurtis frowned, "What do they do to you?". Beth looked down, "Well they call me names, beat me up and throw water on me... They also-" she couldn't continue... She felt like she would break down if she did. They moved onto a different machine before Kurtis continued, "That's disgusting... They shouldn't get away with it". Tears started to escape from her eyes... Kurtis rubbed her back in small soothing circles and said, "Hey shhhh everything will work out fine... I promise". Beth calmed down and nodded. They carried on exercising and chatting away happily until the session finished. "Well done kiddo! You did great... I'll see you on Tuesday oh by the way if you need to talk about anything then here's my number... Just keep yourself safe and ignore those idiots" Kurtis said as he handed her a piece of paper with his number wrote on it. "Ok thanks..." She mumbled after taking the number and getting into her mums car. Something about him was caring and she liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth got home from the gym and was absolutely buzzing. She loved it... She loved how nice and understanding he was, she loved how much he genuinely cared about her feelings... It made her feel comfortable. He'd also wrote her out a diet plan:

Breakfast: 50g porridge and 50g blueberries

Snack: rice cakes (can be flavoured)

Lunch: 150g white fish with spinach

snack: 15 almonds

Dinner: Turkey or Chicken with salad or vegetables

Beth smiled as she reread the diet plan over in her head. Later on while she was cooking her turkey, her mum came in. "Hello love how was the gym?" She said walking in... "Yeah it was great I'm just cooking my turkey and vegetables" Beth replied casually watching the carrots bubbling in the water. "Oh well done!" her mum replied getting her drink and walking out. Once her vegetables were done boiling, she drained and plated her dinner. It was surprising to her that it actually tasted really good and she'd never thought it would taste nice. Later on she went to bed and kept thinking about the training session. Maybe he was the person she needed to kick her into gear.


	4. Chapter 4 fight

It was a cold Wednesday morning. Beth had been going to the gym for 2 months and had lost 19lbs and felt really happy with herself. She was training on a Tuesday and a Friday with Kurtis and she loved training with him. It felt like an older brother who she'd never had. She went to school and did her work it went pretty much the same as usual with all the odd name calling but after school as she was walking home, a few older girls decided to wait for her in the park not far from her house. "Oy fatty!" One of them yelled while the other 3 dragged her into the park. Beth got really scared and tried to get away but they had her cornered. One of the girls, Abbie grabbed her hair while another girl, Chloe started filming it. The girl who called her fat, started to punch her repeatedly in the face. "Stop! Please stop!" Beth yelled covering her eyes with her hands trying not to make them angry. Abbie then pushed her on the floor where Abbie and Becky kicked and poured water on her. Beth could hear Chloe laughing while she filmed it and that made Beth cry all the more. After about 5 minutes, they finished beating her and then Abbie said, "This is going on Facebook! You'll get laughed at so much you fat slut!". After they'd gone off, Beth sat up dazed and in tears. She was scared and alone... How she hoped Kurtis wouldn't see... She was scared that he'd laugh at her. She slowly stood up on her feet and walked the 10 minute walk home while limping and hiding her face so that she wasn't asked any questions. As soon as she got home, she snuck upstairs, cleaned her nose and mouth and went on Facebook and sure enough it was on there. It had already got 50 likes and people were writing such derogatory things about Beth on there. About two hours passed and then she got a phone call from Kurtis. "Hey Kurt why did you ring me?" Beth asked slightly edgy as she was in a lot of pain. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok" Kurtis said sensing how close Beth was to crying and feeling really sorry for her. "Yeah I'm ok why wouldn't I be?" Beth said trying to hide the deceit in her voice. "Kiddo... I saw what those girls did to you and I think that it's disgusting and I'm so sorry no one was there for you..." Kurtis said feeling really genuinely sorry for her after all she was only a little girl. Beth just broke into tears and said, "It was horrible Kurt...". "Hey shhhhh it'll be ok sweetheart... I'll talk to you more about this on Friday ok? I just wanted you to know that I'm aware of the situation and that I care for you" Kurtis couldn't help but feel sorry for her she was only a kid. "Ok thanks... Bye" Beth said putting down the phone. She felty a lot better that he'd rang... She needed comfort so much and he'd provided that.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Friday two days after the fight. Beth turned up at the gym scared and feeling alone. She sat in the waiting room and broke into tears... She couldn't take anymore of this. Kurtis showed up about 5 minutes later and saw her crying and he went over to her. "Oh darling..." He said putting his hand on her back. "It was horrible Kurt... I'm scared" she said sobbing harder... "Shhh... It's ok you're safe here and I know your mum loves you so you're safe there too... All of this will pass soon" he said gently. Beth without even thinking wrapped her arms around his middle and nodded. Kurtis hesitantly hugged her back but smiled as he warmed to her... She was like a little sister to him so he wanted to try to help her. After about 10 minutes of hugging and shushing her they went and did a really hard workout and it made her feel so much better. "Text or call if you need advice or something... Remember there are still people out there who care" He said feeling guilty that he couldn't get physically involved. "Yeah I will thanks" she mumbled and went downstairs to wait for her mum. "What's all that about?" The manager said to Kurtis... "She's getting bullied and beat up on a daily bases and she doesn't feel comfortable talking to her mum about it so I want her to know that she can come to me for advice" he said looking back at his manager. "Oh ok... Poor kid" she said sighing and looking at Kurtis. Beth kept thinking about what was going on and smiled... At least she had someone to speak to about the bullying.


End file.
